The Green Sharingan
by Akid4ever
Summary: They were meant for more than they were given. That is what most of the Uchiha had thought, and, they create the best weapon that they can control. Only problems is that he's the son of 2 high ranking ninja from the Uchiha and Senju clan. Also,he knows about him being a weapon and he doesn't like it. Will start from after the Kakashi Chronicles-Shippuden. No Male/Male pairings
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of the story Green-Eyed Uchiha that didn't come out as I had wished, so am rewriting it from the beginning; I will continue up into the Shippuden series and plan on making this a better story than that muck I tried to pass off as a story. I hope that with this rewrite that I am able to make a story that doesn't suck as much as some of the stories that I delete to get rid of. Now without further ado, the actually story after I explain the way the character and summoning and tailed beast talk. All of it will be in English, English due to that fact that I don't know how to convert to languages.

Normal Speaking "HI"  
Thoughts 'OH NO"  
**Summoning/ Tailed Beast "OK"  
Summoning/ Tailed Beast thoughts 'Sup'**

The Beginning

_A young boy with piercing grayish green eyes, he looked at his clan head, whose name he could not remember for the life of him. It had been bothering him that all of the clan was avoiding him like dog poop on a lawn. It was kind of hurting him, but he was an Uchiha so, he wasn't going to soil the name any more than he had to deserve this treatment. It was then that he hadn't been watching where he was going and he had bumped into some one. By the silkily felling of the robes that the man was wearing, he was either in the council or he was the clan head, who he had bumped into four times this week alone. The clan head looked down at him and offered him his hand. Armani couldn't help but think 'wow this guy must be mistaking me for some __else. __'but little did he know that the man who had bumped into had plans for him that would mostly put a damper the many dreams he had, but not because he wouldn't be able to complete them but because he would do it in as different form then he had intended. The man helped him up regardless to the fast stream of thoughts the young boy's head held. The man's thoughts were the exact opposite of the boy's thoughts because while the boy's were of pure, unadulterated, the man's were full of evil and dark intentions. The clan head looked at the boy with a gleam in his dark onyx eyes that were recognized him as part of the Uchiha clan that held a tight hold over the citizens of the village. Then all of a sudden, he put his pale hand under the pale young boy's head and activated his mighty Sharingan. It started to spin and the boy looked to be in some sort of trance. It had gone on for about a little over a minute, when the boy's eyes morphed into similar eyes that were the same for the most part, but the main difference is that his were green. Looking into the man's eyes without any fear the boy had reversed the situation into his eyes putting the grown man into a trance. The man was fast to snap out of the trances and then grabbed the boy's arm and led him to a house on the old, deserted side of town, the last house on the left, was then house that they had stopped in front of. The man gestured for Armani to go inside and he couldn't help but follow the motion. As he entered the house, he felt a dark presents and even though he was a little kid, he had trained to be the best of the best of his generation and he was the last Uchiha to be born in the last year and a half. It was an important fact that both of his parents had a great effect in the last war and he was all that was left of their legacy. The further into the room the more like he felt that he should be curled up in a little ball and asking for his parents. It was the pride of being an Uchiha that kept him from complying with his body's wishes. This fact was known only to him and he would never be able to live it down if had done what his body wanted. Then he saw something that was a bit of a surprise to him. In the middle of the large family room, that was just past the entry hallway. There was a huge bed and around the bed were multiple jars. The strangest thing in the room was a humanoid shaped rock that had many craters in it and it was roughly about six four in height for a human. At this point in time, Armani was trying his hardest to run away from the bad man that going to be doing something creepy to him. It would that the clan head, while he was a retired ninja, being head of the police department and kept him in tip top shape. The clan head's charka burst out from around him and blue seals around the room that read "Hide" and it became clear to Armani that nobody would hear or see the horrible things that were about to happen to him._

_1 Hour Later_

_The clan head looked down at the broken body in front of him, and couldn't help but smile in an old senile kind of way. What they had done to the brat was give him a gift that would make loyal to the Uchiha forever. They had done the near impossible, they had collected meat from all Nine of the Tailed Beast. They had also somehow come upon a meteorite that was part of the moon. It had taken many tests to confirm this development, and that had been a bit pricey to found all the research and gather all the equipment that was needed, but it was worth it and the best part is that the boy that they had put all of this in was a boy that was an orphan and he had the special condition that would enable him to survive. The boy was of Uchiha blood that was sure, but with those green eyes it was really easy to see what had happened with his birth process. He was also of Senju clan; he was the son of Armi Senju, the Wooden Terror and Sarko Uchiha the Flaming Tornado. In the last war they had been respected by people all over the Ninja Nations and many people feared them. Everyone in the Hidden Leaf knew that they had been a couple, but it was a shocker that Armi had died in child birth. It was an even greater shocker, when news of Sarko falling in battle had reached the village. It had hit home and the grand Uchiha clan, only the ninja, had risen out of the village and made up the whole front lines and had turned the tide of the battle at the border of The Lightning Country had met The Fire Country. The Raikage had been pushed back in that battle, even though The Raikage was that a Kage, even he couldn't take on a 10 on 1 battle. The funeral was held for them two days after the war ended. Their child was left alone in the world, with nothing but their house, money and the legends of their conquests. That had been a hard lost, but in the end it had been for the greater good. Their son would be able to use the wood release and the Sharingan. The boy had started to stir and it was well too late to stop what was about to happen. Armani looked up at him with little fear in his eyes. This was a good development and the clan would rise in strength after what they had done. They had done what only few would; they had attempted to reconstruct the Ten Tails. The boy would be their prize and he would lead the Uchiha over the Leaf and in due time over the world."_

**7 years later**

Armani had finished training for the day and he was beat. He had learned all the fire justu that the Uchiha clan had ever copied. That was the only thing that he had trained in for 2 years. It was hard work, but thanks the clan and the Ten Tails that was artificially created and sealed inside of him. Armani had suffered only minor burns that would last a couple of minutes at most. Armani was in front of his house. It was a grand two story house that had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Armani didn't feel that welcome in the house and it showed by the little alterations that were made by the 13 year, who lived here for 8 years. Armani walked into the house and said "Mom Dad, I'm home." Armani was not expecting an answer, after all his parents had been died for a little over eight years. All of a sudden, a voice that held anger answered back "Sorry, you'll have to make deal with me."

The voice had come from all over and that meant it was a ninja that was good at assassinations or was ANBU. This was a ninja that had managed to get into the compound and into his house. Armani reached with his senses and felt that the ninja was on the out skirts of his senses showing that he had been watching him for a while. Armani turned on his Sharingan and in a fast pace kicked off his ankle weight and raced toward the foreign invader and prepared his Kunai that he had drawn while running and went for the strike.

The ninja blocked with a ninjato and kicked Armani into a window that overviewed the backyard. The backyard was nice with a meadow and a small private lake. The trees there were bigger than normal and the training equipment was worn out, like it was used often. Armani leapt to his feet and in a flash, when through hand signs that ended in to the tiger sign. Armani took in a deep breath and out came a white-ish red stream of flames that flew in a circular motion at the ninja with neck breaking speeds. This was Armani's Fire Style: Circle of Death. The unknown ninja looked at lake behind him, before calling out Water Style: Pillar of the Stream. Normally a water justu would put out the flames of almost any fire justu, the key word is ALMOST. The water pillar crashed into the fire stream and pushed it back. For about a good 2 seconds before the swirling stream of fire continued to overwhelm it and within seconds the ninja canceled his justu and jumped out of the way of the justu.

Armani had seen the justu that the unknown ninja had used, and flashing through the hand signs that his enemy had used and called out Water Style: Pillar of the Stream. The ninja looked at the huge pillar of water that rose at extreme speeds and caught him in mid air. The ninja was slammed into a tree and Armani raced as fast as he could with charka pumping through his legs to get to the ninja before he came to his senses. As Armani reached him and went for the killing strike with his kunai, a small shuriken flew past him into the downed ninja's neck.

Blood squirted into Armani's face and caused him to drop to the ground at seeing death for the first time. After a minute, Armani picked himself up and turned around to see a member of his clan that had killed the man and who knows maybe saved his life. Armani looked at the man, who was wearing an orange swirling-designed mask and said "Why did you save me? Not, that I don't feel thankful, but I had everything under control." The masked man looked at him with amusement and inside his only eye hole on the right, eye smiled with his Sharingan eye and said in a voice that held childish mirth "You'll become great and if you die that could change the future and the plans that I hold for it. " The man in the black cloak with an orange mask left in a vortex that was centered around his eye."

**The Next Day**

Kakashi was starting to feel a certain way that wasn't fit of a ninja, who were supposed to be 100% emotionless. But, there was nothing, he could do to control himself at this moment. It was starting to get to him that his teammate was dead. They were finally assigned a new teammate that was as old as Kakashi, but was supposedly more skill as he was a Jonin as well. To make matters worse, the new teammate was an Uchiha Prodigy that would most likely look down on all of them. The Uchiha weren't really even that sad at Obito's death. It hurt him to know that he was tossed to the side and forgotten. Kakashi signed and Rin looked at him with hopeful eyes that were like telling him to calm down and try to make the best of this situation.

Minato looked at the two of his students and felt pity for them as they were so young and had to suffer so badly. Kakashi was left motherless at 1 and fatherless at the age of 8. Rin was an orphan with weird purple bars on her cheeks that had caused her to be made fun as a child. Minato knew who was the replacement and felt that he was going to be a great addition, but the cost was too high to get over in 3 days. A figure walked onto the field and headed toward them. The figure turned out to be a boy that looked like 13. He looked to the group and said "Is this Team 7's Training Ground" in a voice that said "I am a TOOL".

Kakashi looked him up and down, but could not find any type of flaw in his stance that seemed casual, but there was also a sense of alertness. So, by all means, up until this part, he has shown that he is a capable ninja. Minato cast a small glance at his two students behind him that was only noticeable to the best ninja and said to the new comer "You don't have to be so formal. We are a team, and that means we are like family." The newcomer relaxed and in a completely different voice said "Whoa, that kami, for that. I hated being formal, I mean come on, who wants to talk like they got the Hokage Monument up where the sun don't shine?" Rin and Kakashi looked at the newcomer with a shock expression. They were expecting some stuck up Uchiha and instead they get the only other Uchiha other Obito, most likely to have any type of personality.

Kakashi smiled under his masked face and for the first time, took in the strange Uchiha. The Uchiha was wearing a sterling gray shirt that would normally be blue for the Uchiha and deep forest green cargos that had the pouches on the left butt cheek and on the right side of the right leg. Finally the Uchiha had on black combat ninja slippers that looked a little weird with the pants and shirt that were very contradictive. Kakashi felt that he wasn't one to voice the quirks of someone, it wasn't his place to speak of the faults of someone else, when 3 days ago, and he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Armani looked at the ninja in front of him, and couldn't help, but feel out of place due to the closeness that they shared, but he was here because they weren't as close as they seemed. The elders in the clan thought that by making the new Sharingan user wouldn't be sharing the secrets of the legendary bloodline. Armani, personally didn't give a flying F, after what they did to him. Armani was going to follow the orders of the elders of the Uchiha. Armani would become his own man and stop playing their games and live a life of his own. Minato looked at Armani and said "How about we have a little sparing session to get familiar with each other's techniques and abilities?" Armani and Kakashi nodded at the idea and Rin after a couple of seconds agreed to the idea believing that it was good natured idea.

Armani and Kakashi moved into the center of the training grounds and both moved into a fighting stance. Armani turned his Sharingan out and in return Kakashi pulled up the left side of his headband to show his Sharingan. Kakashi grabbed his father's ninjato and Armani mimicked the motion with the mastery made ninjato that the unknown ninja had used against him. The two Sharingan users flew at each other and the sword meet in the middle with a clang.

**That is the end of the first chapter and I thought that the back story along with the skipping around to the parts of the story that would be important to know of. With the skipping around if you want a detailed list of events than ask and in the next story after the sparring is over I will put the background of Armani Uchiha in the story. Remember to comment on the story with ways to better the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is kind of a side note, I will only write in English terms, I know that it takes away from the magic of the story, but it is for the best. Also, this chapter may seem to cover a large period of time, but a lot of it is spend doing nothing other than explaining the history that happened during the Third Great Shinobi War and with some minor or major ,depending on your view, changes. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the Green Sharingan.**

_Last Time on the Green Sharingan:_

"_Armani looked at the ninja in front of him, and couldn't help, but feel out of place due to the closeness that they shared, but he was here because they weren't as close as they seemed. The elders in the clan thought that by making the new Sharingan user wouldn't be sharing the secrets of the legendary bloodline. Armani, personally didn't give a flying F, after what they did to him. Armani was going to follow the orders of the elders of the Uchiha. Armani would become his own man and stop playing their games and live a life of his own. Minato looked at Armani and said "How about we have a little sparing session to get familiar with each other's techniques and abilities?" Armani and Kakashi nodded at the idea and Rin after a couple of seconds agreed to the idea believing that it was good natured idea._

_Armani and Kakashi moved into the center of the training grounds and both moved into a fighting stance. Armani turned his Sharingan out and in return Kakashi pulled up the left side of his headband to show his Sharingan. Kakashi grabbed his father's ninjato and Armani mimicked the motion with the mastery made ninjato that the unknown ninja had used against him. The two Sharingan users flew at each other and the sword meet in the middle with a clang."_

This Time:

Armani quickly used his foot to push off of Kakashi's leg into a backflip, while dropping his blade and flashing through hand signs and landing on the Tiger Sign, Armani took a deep breath and whispered "Fire Style: Dragon's Breath" and white flames shot out of his mouth and Kakashi's eye widen with shock and sheathed his sword and with high speed flashed signs and called out "Water Style: Land Tsunami " a large wave came out of the pond on the training grounds and met the white flames and lasted for about 3 seconds before the flames burned right through them and raced right at Kakashi, who moved his arms into a cross that would protect his chest and face. All of a sudden, Minato flashed in front of him, whipped out a scroll and used his charka to make a seal that said "Fire Containment Wave" and Kakashi watched in slight awe as the flames were soaked up by the scroll.

Minato looked at Armani and said "You hold nothing back do you?" Armani looked a little sheepish, and rubbed the back of his head with his left arm and then in an arrogant voice said "I was trained to hold nothing back, as an Uchiha, I am the best of the best." The group laughed and Armani whined "Guys, this isn't funny, I worked hard on that." Next thing anyone knows, in a blur of green, a teen with glossy black hair that was in a bowl cut and wear green spandex with orange leg warmers around his legs and his head band was on a red sash that was round his waist and lastly he had on an opened Chunnin uniform. He looked at Kakashi and yelled "I heard my name, are you finally ready to challenge me in a battle of the ultimate degree?"

Kakashi let out a sign through his mask and turned to Armani and said lazily "Armani, this is Might Guy, the next Tai-Justu master in the village, he also thinks that I am his eternal rival, whatever that means." Armani looked at Guy and said "I'll take that challenge, I challenge you to see who can avoid the other's team the longest, and the winner will treat the other's team to dinner, Deal." Guy nodded and said "Deal." Armani looked at him and said "It started in 1 minute, so I suggest …" Armani trained off as Guy had already left and the only way to tell if he was ever there was that there was a cut form of dust. Armani shrugged and turned back to see Kakashi on his knees bowing to Armani and crawled to him and grabbed his pants leg and said "Thank You, you are truly a God among Men, teach me Wise One." Armani shook his leg and made Kakashi fall off and turned to Minato and said "So, how about them mission?" Minato smiled and got a really evil smile and said "Oh, an eager one? I guess we will start some mission."

1 Week Later

Armani looked at the Third Hokage and said "That's it, I will resign from being a ninja if I have to do one more D rank mission. I am B ranked Ninja in 2 nations and an A in 5 nation including 3 of the great 5 hidden villages. By the way, your so called "Mission" are more like illegal immigrant work than Ninja work. I am not asking for an S rank, but a simple B or even a high C, anything but a D." Minato looked very scared as he knew that his ass would be handed to him later for his student's outbreak. The Third Hokage looked at them and said "We have next Hokage, 2 of the strongest Jonin in the world and a medical Ninja who can heal them in a matter of seconds, I think that you guys could handle this simple A mission to The Hidden Mist. You are going to meet a Mist Ninja who will ask you to help get rid of a Nuke Ninja. Dismissed."

5 Days Later

Armani looked at damage they had caused by the trickery that the Mist Village had tried to trick them into destroying their village by trying to make Rin, the holder of the Three Tailed Turtle, it would have worked if not for the combined forces of Armani and Kakashi who raced to the place that they held Rin and Armani showed Kakashi, why he was an A-ranked ninja in the Mist, by killing one of the 7 swordsmen of the Mist in sword to ninjato and with expert use of the Sharingan, managed to capture him and waited until the next day and beheaded him in the Towns Square in front of most of the Village's people. Kakashi thought it was safe to say that they were never to be welcomed there ever again. Armani was raised to a S-ranked Ninja in the Mist with a kill on sight worth 10,000,000 Ryo and a capture on sight worth 100,000,000 for all the ninja that were killed and damage that he had caused along with the loss of their Tailed Beast, they were not happy with these events.

Minato hadn't even bothered to help them as they were Jonin, but Kakashi thought it was more that he was disappointed that he hadn't caught onto the plot of events until the Mist Village sent someone to kick them out. Their return home was filled with celebration as 2 kid who were Jonins had managed to cripple the Mist Village and Armani told Kakashi "They are just celebrating that they have one less nation full of people to kill, because to tell you the truth, I think that everyone hates killing because it unnatural to kill a small town of 1500 people and not have a single thought about what they done. I hope that the Mist rebuilds itself better and maybe the next time they try to attack my Home, they will sent their kage. By the way, if you cried when Rin was taken, maybe you should tell her how much she means to you."

Kakashi had asked Rin out, but she said "Now isn't really a good time as I am trying to recover to being tortured and need time to adjust and get back to normal." During the 3 weeks that she received trauma/ shock therapy, Kakashi and Armani met the Sannin and they were not everything they were made out to be. Jiraya was nothing but a big pervert, Tsunade was a person who had a small gambling and drinking problem, but nothing serious (She hasn't suffered yet.). She was a bit nice to Armani because he was her cousin and all, but was a little put off that he was an Uchiha by name instead of a Senju. Well, Orchimaru, was a little weird, but overall okay, but asked Armani some personal questions about his Sharingan, but Armani gave him vague answers and Orchimaru said that he could respect his need for privacy.

Meeting the Sannin was nice, but Jiraya kept trying to get Armani to sign the Toad summoning contract as he said "There needs to be someone other than the Hokage who can use it." Every time someone brought up the Hokage situation, Orchimaru grit his teeth and looked away. Armani said that maybe when the war was over, and Jiraya said that it made sense as you don't want to go into a war with an untested Justu. As the 3 weeks came to an end, Armani was sent on a mission with Tsunade's little brother, Nawaki Senju, and his team. They were ambushed and only the 2 Jonin and Nawaki managed to get away, but Nawaki's sensei died 15 minutes away from the village.

Nawaki had lost his leg movements and only survived due to Armani's last minute medical ninjustu that stopped the bleeding and they managed to get back to the village and collapsed in front of the hospital. They were taken in and treated with the best care as Lady Tsunade, herself treated their wounds and she managed to reattach Nawaki's legs to his spine. Nawaki could no longer be a field ninja, but was promoted to Chunnin and was made a Teacher. Tsunade looked after them for almost 4 months after they were released until they were back in top shape, but Nawaki was able to perform at better than his previous form, but was still a teacher due to him falling in love with the position. Armani had to say, that when he awoke and Tsunade had crushed him into her legendary breast and Armani was taking the feeling to the grave.

The Third had felt that this was an attempt to get rid of 2 ninja that are part of legendary clans and Armani was becoming a real danger in the war as was Kakashi, or as they were being called "The Green & Red Death Duo" who were at least A-ranked in all nations and S-ranked in at least 1 nation for Armani. The Third made this task force; Orchimaru, Jiraya, Armani, Minato, Rin as the medic (Only because she was the best that they could spare and not suffer many major losses.).

Armani, Orchimaru, and Jiraya had managed to kill the whole squad that had tried and almost succeeded in killing Nawaki and Armani. Armani had taken the head of the leader as a trophy and had given it to Nawaki and Tsunade as a gift of thanks and an apology for allowing that to happen. Armani was once again crushed into Tsunade's breast and Jiraya had once again tried to get any type of information about the mounts, but Armani was tight lipped about it. The war was coming to a close as Minato had finally completed his new technique; Flying Thunder God. Armani asked what made it perfected now, than when he used it almost 8 months ago.

Minato said "I can now use it multiple times in rapid succession and there is no faults to it such as when if I used it three times in a row, I would crash into a tree." Armani thought it over and nodded as it was going to turn the tide of the war. It did, and within a month, the Cloud and Stone Ninjas were retreating, as they couldn't see, let alone hit Minato and they were dying in thousands ever time there was a fight. Minato had some personal devolvement as well as he married Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was named the Fourth Hokage in May and the war ended in December of the same year.

Kakashi and Armani celebrated their Fourteen, at which they joined Anbu and Fifth teen Birthdays and at Armani's 15th Birthday, Kushina announced that she was 3 months pregnant. Finally, Armani had signed the Toad Summoning Contract on August 4th and Jiraya rejoice and they had a small party that was ended when Orchimaru made a comment about Kushina having bowls of ramen in her shirt and she punched him over the Hokage Monument. A week later Armani was made Anbu Commander and Kakashi was made an Anbu Captain. They were on constant missions and Kakashi and Rin had started to date in their little down time and Armani was constantly say innocent, but very dirty innuendos about the two and had caused them to blush for an hour one time. As the months came and gone, Kushina's belly grew bigger and bigger and they decided to make Jiraya, their son's godfather as they used the name that he made up for his book: The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

Jiraya looked a little put out, but when he heard that the only other choice was Armani, he couldn't let his student pick his student over him and agreed at once. October rolled in and on the 10th, Kushina went into labor and Minato flashed them away to a secret location for the baby to be born. Kushina was panting as her baby was born and all of the guard suddenly collapsed. Minato looked around and noticed a man in a black cloak and was wearing a yellow mask that had weird black marking was moving toward them.

His mask had a single eye hole and his black hair was like a mane around the rest of his head. Minato looked at him and said "I don't know who you are, but I suggest that you leave, I'm trying to have a family moment here." The masked man started to clap lightly and said "I am trying to repeat history here, I feel that mine is a little bit more important." Minato threw a tri-prong kunai at the masked man and it went right through him and he laughed and said "Come on, is this the best that the Fourth Hokage has to offer me. I feel that something more important is here than you."

The man started to twist and bend in unnatural ways as he entered a vortex that was centered around his eye. Minato looked at the place that he was and started to turn around, when he heard his wife scream loudly from behind him and he turned to see the masked man with his hand on Kushina's belly and her seal that held the Nine Tails Fox had hold was showing and when the masked man lifted his hand, the seal broke. Minato felt dread fill him and he watched as the Nine Tails Fox was released and turned toward the masked man and opened its mouth and was about roar when it made eye contact and looked like it was taken over and turned toward the village.

Minato flashed toward his wife and child and then flashed them to the hospital and returned to the gates of the village and looked at the Anbu Commander who raced toward him. Minato looked at the Ninja who asked "What do we do?" and said "We make sure that it doesn't enter the village." All of the gathered ninja who were Genin and Chunnin teachers began to evacuate the village's civilians. Kakashi and Armani began to call out commanders and orders as they were second and third in command after Minato. Armani raced through the forest as the Killing Intent from the Fox was driving people crazy and Armani started a long line of hand signs as he moved toward the Fox and as he neared him called out "Ninja Style: Lightning Tsunami"

Armani opened his mouth and a large wave of water flew out of his mouth and lightning flowed from his hand and into the water as it rose up 150 feet and crashed into the Nine Tails Fox and knocked it back about a foot. Many of the ninja were still useless as the Killing Intent went on stronger and Armani made decision that would make the battle go easier. Armani did three hand signs that were basic and said "Ninja Style: Killing Intent Absorption." All of the Killing Intent that the Fox was leaking was sucked into Armani and he was slowly losing in the battle. Armani thought of all of his friends and the little family that he liked and continued his Justu.

The rest is canon, well except for a small note saying, don't say Naruto is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox

The Third stood in a council meeting and wanted to bang his head. The Council demanded that they know what happened to the Nine Tailed Fox as it just disappeared, but according to the note, he wasn't supposed to say anything. The Third was quick to think of a lie and said "Minato sealed it into himself and took it to the grave. Also, in other news, Armani Uchiha is in a coma from taking all of the Killing Intent into himself, but Jiraya has put a seal that will make him age at only fourth of the normal time until he awakes." Everyone was in shock and The Uchiha's looked mad. The Third then said "You are all dismissed."

**This is my new update for the story. I will have Armani wake up during right as Naruto graduates, instead of during the Zabuza arc like in the original story that I had posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time on the Green Sharingan:

" _The rest is canon, this is about the battle against the nine tails that results in it being sealed into Naruto. Well except for a small note saying, don't say Naruto is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox_

_The Third stood in a council meeting and wanted to bang his head. The Council demanded that they know what happened to the Nine Tailed Fox as it just disappeared, but according to the note, he wasn't supposed to say anything. The Third was quick to think of a lie and said "Minato sealed it into himself and took it to the grave. Also, in other news, Armani Uchiha is in a coma from taking all of the Killing Intent into himself, but Jiraya has put a seal that will make him age at only fourth of the normal time until he awakes." Everyone was in shock and The Uchiha's looked mad. The Third then said "You are all dismissed." "_

This Time:

The last ten years in the Hidden Leaf Village have been a little rocky. They had been attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox and the Village had lost two of its greatest legends in a matter of hours. The Third Hokage had taken the mantle back and the Village had rebuilt its self and with the help of 2 of the Sannin, they managed to handle the overwhelming missions request that could only be answered by legendary ninja like Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade and when he was still part of the Village, Orchimaru. People had time to mourn and cry over their loved one, but as time moves on so do people and before long the Nine Tailed Fox's attack was behind the Village and the lives of people continued. Well, most of the lives, as Kakashi Hatake stood in front of the Memorial Stone. Kakashi was in the middle of his visit to the stone and was talking to his fallen teammate and sensei. Kakashi turned around and saw that Rin was there with flowers and she walked up to the stone and put the flowers in front of it and turned to Kakashi and said "You know that some of us are still alive and that maybe you should visit you're so called "Best Friend". That you haven't visited in almost two weeks."

Kakashi signed and started to walk away from the Memorial Stone and very lazily said "Is he making any progress?" Rin didn't look at Kakashi, but replied none the less and said "He can wake up any day now." Kakashi nodded and poured charka into the bottom of his feet and jumped up to a tree and moved toward the Village and to the hospital. He arrived in a couple of minutes and moved to the window and noticed that some ninja dressed in all black were right outside his window and pulled up his head band to reveal the legendary Sharingan. His vision increased and he noticed that they were Cloud Ninja and they had a tube and Kakashi knew that they were there to milk Armani for his Uchiha and Senju genes and then kill him. Feeling that he needed to be quiet in this important moment Kakashi never realized that the figure in the room was shaking around in his bed.

Focusing charka into his harm and forming his silent Chidori, a master level of the normal Chidori, Kakashi had realized years ago that the bird chirping sounds gave away his position and let his opponent dodge based on hearing it, if they couldn't see it. The ball of lightning was held in his palm and he decided to take it to the next level and made the ball of lightning engulf his hand and travel up to the middle of his forearm and Kakashi launched forward at speeds that most couldn't dream of, let alone see and track. Jumping up the side of the building and within seconds both of the Cloud Ninja were dead with only a silent screams as they moved onward to the next plane. Kakashi pulled out a scroll and sealed the bodies and walked around to the door of the hospital and went in to the gift shop and brought some flowers and strolled to the check in center.

After clearing himself with the nurse at the center and going to the third floor and looking around for the third room on the left, he finally arrived and saw that Lady Tsunade was there pumping him full of her medical charka to keep him in the perfect shape. Kakashi walked over to the vase on the nightstand and inserted the flowers, Kakashi caught the attention of Tsunade who said "Look who finally remembered him friends and took time away from smut books you read to make a visit to the man who saved your life hundreds of times." Kakashi looked down with shame and the two heard a light chuckle and a raspy voice say "I finally get to see someone put Kakashi in his place, but really no fight. I was hoping that maybe you two would duke it out and one of you would land in the hospital to keep me company. Wow, this is painful, may I have some water?" Tsunade who wasn't expecting that said what came naturally "Shut Up Armani." And then both of the un-coma-ed ninja looked down and saw that the teen was awake and once again asking for some water. Armani's green eyes shone up at them and he managed to push himself into a sitting up position and with his back up against the wall and looked around and said "Well, I was hoping for more of a welcome back from the brink of death, but I guess that was wishful thinking."

Kakashi did the only thing that made sense at seeing and hearing a friend that you thought you may never see or hear again, he pulled Armani into a tight hug. When he let go, Tsunade pulled him into her chest and Armani doesn't try to fight this hug like Kakashi's and frankly Kakashi doesn't blame him. Tsunade looked at Armani and gave him a quick check up and found that he was in perfect health and said to Kakashi "I am going to get the Hokage, you try to catch him up to speed on the last decade and try to explain the most important things first." Kakashi watched Tsunade leave the room and turned back to Armani and pulled out his canteen and gave it to him and watched as he drained the entire container of water. Armani looked at him and said "Kakashi, one quick question real quick, why are you so old and my do I still sound about the same like a teenager?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "Where do I begin? After the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox, you were in a coma and Jiraya put a seal on you to slow your aging to make you recover quicker and so upon your awake, you would still be in the same body condition. Minato's son, Naruto is going to graduate the academy a little early if he can manage the Clone Justu. He is a bit of a prankster and has lead the best in the Village on a chase that was almost 3 hours long. I have taken over the Anbu Commander for you."

Armani looked a little put out by the news and said "I guess that I would have to give that up some time, but please tell me that Rin is still alive and I will feel a whole lot better because I nearly killed an entire nation for you to get her back." Kakashi said "Yes, she is alive and we are dating, but there is something that I must tell you. I don't really knew how to explain this, but, there are only a couple of Uchiha." Armani hopped out of his bed and swiped a seal on his wrist and he was dresses in his normal attire that he would wear when he was off duty (The same outfit that he wore when he met Minato and his team.). Kakashi was shocked by his sudden energy and said "Where are you going?" Armani was opening the door and said "Well, first I must get discharged and I have to go pay my respects to the clan." Kakashi nodded and they made it to the lobby before they ran into the Hokage. The Third Hokage looked Armani and pulled him into a hug and said "I don't think that I could make you take my position as Hokage?" Armani looked him in the eye and said "I will be Hokage, but first I must get a team of Genin and then I will take the mantle from you as I am stronger than Kakashi and Tsunade and I have matched Jiraya and Orchimaru in a three way battle." Everyone laughed and Armani raised his eyebrow and said "What?"

Tsunade was the first to calm down enough to answer "That was ten years ago, you wouldn't be able to touch any of us, let alone beat us. I can't even beat Kakashi and he goes toe to toe with Jiraya." Armani looked at them and said "Fine, I will fight and defeat Kakashi and will retire out of Anbu to become a Jonin to become a sensei." The Third Hokage looked at them and said "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi will be the protector of this match and I expect for the best from both of you." Everyone in the lobby looked at Armani who smiled and said "Gravity Seal x4 Release." Kakashi looked at him with fear as he remembered that he had trouble facing Armani after he was on level one, but level four was something that he doubted that he could complete. Hiruzen looked at Armani with interest and said "We shall have the match in two hours at Training Grounds 20, go eat and prepare for the match."

Two Hours Later: At Training Grounds 20

Armani was finished stretching and was wearing the same outfit, it was a ninja outfit that he felt was right for his return and looked at the nervous Kakashi who was talking to Rin. Hiruzen arrived with the Anbu and Rin walked to the sidelines were people like Tsunade, Anko. Kuranei, Asuma, Guy, Shizune, Shibi Aburame and Chōza Akimichi on the sidelines like her and many others that Armani didn't notice or recognize. Armani and Kakashi stood in the middle of the field and waited as Hiruzen said the rules of the match and they both agree and Hiruzen says "Begin". Armani reached for the ninjato that was strapped across his lower back and pulls it out and races forward at twice the speed that Kakashi had seen before and in response pulls up his hand band and pulls a kunai to par the hit . They begin the dance as they trade little blows and finally having enough Kakashi says "Chidori" and the infamous ball of lightning forms in his palm and Armani forms a Rasengan and they rush to meet in the middle and they Justu clash and both fight for the upper hand.

The Justu run their course and implode and send their uses flying back and both do the same backflip slide and push off to enter the fray of the spar once more. Armani was faster and stronger and before long he lands a crushing kick to Kakashi's chest and Armani presses his advantage and Armani flashes though hand signs and calls out "Lightning Style: Bringer Of Lightning" Twin bolts of lightning are sent toward Kakashi who says "Lightning Blade" and rushed to meet the bolt and uses his lightning covered arm to push through the bolts and Armani watched in awe as he comes toward Armani who slaps his hands on the ground and says "Wood Style: Dome of Oak." Kakashi slowed down in shock and everyone looks around and Armani gets the drop on Kakashi who feels stupid as he fell onto his back and then to the surprise of everyone, wood like materials rose and trapped him to the ground.

Armani looked at Kakashi and said "Give up or I'll have it crush your ribs." Kakashi laughed and closed his Sharingan and said "I'll give as soon as you tell me how you did this." Armani looked at the crowd and says "I, much like Tsunade am a related to the First Hokage and I with my Sharingan managed to balance the amount of water and earth charka with a seal and my Sharingan helps me see the levels of the charka and I use it to make wood." Everyone looked at this and noticed that this was only a fake version of the famed Wood Style. Kakashi laughed and opened his Sharingan eye and Armani notices that it was different as all the tomes were connected into a 3 prong shuriken and the spikes were conntected through thin lines and Kakashi say "I am about to unleash the legend, prepare yourself for the Legendary Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi."

Armani looked in shock at the legend of the Uchiha was revealed by a person who only had a transplant. Armani watched as a vortex opened around the binds that held Kakashi and to his horror, they twisted and bent and suddenly they warped into nothing. Kakashi stood up very shakily and Armani noticed by activating his own Sharingan for the first time since he awoke, that Kakashi was running on fumes because he barely had any charka left and Armani noticed that he himself was only standing due to his secret and decided that the if he wanted to be treated like a man of legend, then he would have to pull out some of the reserves that he had in store.

Armani slapped his hands together into the Ram sign and Kakashi let out a laugh and said "You, don't have any charka left, you are trying to start on empty, you wasted way to much just trying to recreate the Wood Style. I hope that you have a backup plan because, I run on nothing at least twice a week." Armani laughed and nodded as the search inside of him was over and he pulled out some of the foreign charka that crackled like Lightning. Kakashi stood there in shock as he watched his longtime friend pull on a different charka source than he normally did and Kakashi noticed that before the charka was like water, blue and flowing. Now it was more like Lightning, it was fast and constant, but also controlled like it was a Justu. Armani's Sharingan turned from green to white and started to spin and Kakashi was quick to break the Genjustu. Armani rushed toward him and by pumping Charka into his eyes, made a flash form that nearly blinded him and Kakashi looked back to where Armani had been rushing at him from and noticed that he was gone.

Armani was underground and by using the Justu: "Earth Style: Digging Mole" and as Kakashi looked around his thought were 'Armani is not in front, no behind, left, right, above? Where can he ….' Kakashi's thought were interrupted by the fact he was pulled by his ankle into the ground up to his neck and as Armani remerged from the ground, he pulled out a kunai to block the handful of shuriken that came at him from the trees and the REAL Kakashi jumped down and Armani let a smirk find its way to his face. Armani said " You know that you went all stereotype on me with that textbook version of the way that you fight according to the Bingo Book, as it says "His long career as a Jonin, and formerly as an ANBU, have only expanded his knowledge, allowing him to handle virtually any situation. For these reasons Kakashi has been assigned to a variety of teams — always as the leader — and he is always able to work well with his team-mates. Many would say that the attributes to Kakashi's success to his approach to battles: he avoids direct combat by using misdirection and clones until he can determine the opponent's skills, at which point he modifies his tactics to fit the situation." I find that you did exactly as you were said to."

Kakashi was mentally kicking himself for going with such a simple plan of attack, when he was up against a man that had gone almost toe to toe with Jiraya and both leave the spar on a mutual agreement to help each other get to the hospital. Kakashi rushed at Armani and they quickly fell into a pace that was fast to many of the viewers and Armani was slowly drawing on more and more of his artificial Ten Tails Charka and was pushing Kakashi back. Armani landed a haymaker of a punch to Kakashi's solar plexus and Kakashi jumped back as all the air in his body forced out and Armani didn't give him time to recover as he rushed him and pushed forward with his advantage, but Armani wasn't at his 100 percent and like someone out of a coma, he slipped up letting Kakashi get to him with a kunai that pierced his shoulder and as he gasped in pain, Kakashi used another kunai to hit him on the head and Armani was out like a rock.

Almost everyone in the crowd of watchers let out a cheer that was almost on an explosion level. The second the cheering started Kakashi started to sway and finally collapsed and Tsunade ran to the Napping Duo's side and after checking up on them after running a test, she turned back to the Hokage and said "These idiots are fine, they are just out of Charka, but for different reasons. Kakashi's reason is that he had his eye out for about 20 minutes, and then used the next level of it that only Armani truly knows the name to. All of his Charka, is traveling to his eye and Armani's reason is a bit harder to explain. Armani's Charka Coils are damaged, and the reason is that unknown Charka that he used and Armani must not use it often or it wouldn't have done this to him." Hiruzen nodded, but also looked very shocked by the news that Armani had some unknown Charka and was already hearing the Council talking about it.

Hiruzen had gotten up to leave, but he heard Tsunade let out a gasp and a groan and turned back to Armani and saw that the same Charka that he used before was flooding his body and was healing him faster than Tsunade could hope too. Within a couple of seconds, Armani was back in perfect to the appearance, and Hiruzen urged Tsunade to run a couple of test to see the full results and Tsunade looked at Hiruzen with a serious face and said "Whatever that Charka is, it healed him back into perfect health." Just as she said that Armani let out a yawn and stretched and looked up at Tsunade. Armani looked at her and said "I hope that I am cleared to leave as I have to make an appearance at the Ninja Academy." Tsunade nodded and Armani Body Flickered out of the Training Grounds and Tsunade looked at Kakashi at the same time as Kakashi and Hiruzen quickly called out "Not It."

Tsunade looked murderous and started to grumble under her breath about "Lazy Teachers" and "Stupid Silver Haired Idiots". As she walked to Kakashi, she looked at him before grabbing his ankle and dragging him by that as she walked back with Hiruzen to the Hokage's office. Kakashi would awake there and wonder "Why does it feel like I was dragged across the Leaf Village?"

With Armani

Armani was on his way to the Academy, and soon enough he had arrived about 3 minutes early for his introduction. Waiting in the hallway, he hear the teacher say "All right class, today we have a treat. We are having a world famous Ninja come and talk to our class. I expect for all of you to show him the most respect for he is a war hero who managed to perform acts that have saved many lives for the Leaf Village, without further ado …" The teacher trailed off as Armani entered the room and felt the eyes of everyone on him. He noticed that there were many girls in the class, but some of the kids stuck out. Some had weird hair that was pink or shaped like a duck's butt. Some had a dog on top of their head or were putting chips away like it was the first time they ever ate. As Armani's eye scanned the room, all of the students were sizing him up and most of the thought 'He doesn't look like much.'

Armani finally broke the tension and said "Hi, my name is Armani and I am a retired Anbu who will be teaching a group of you from this class as you will all be taking the Graduation Exam in 5 days. I hope that you all try your best and now if you have any questions for me, I will answer them." Almost everyone in the room raised their hands and Armani searched through the class and called on the one with a dog on their head and said "What is your name and what is your question?" The kid answered in a cocky tone "I'm Kiba and I was wondering, have you ever worked with famous ninja?" Armani laughed at this and Kiba growled a little and Armani after calming down said "Of course, I was trained by the Fourth Hokage and was part of the Task Force with him, and Jiraya during the last war, and on my team was Kakashi Hatake and Rin, both are war heroes as I am told."

This seemed to make the class perk up, this man in front of them was really a famous ninja. A girl in purple with blonde hair asked the next question "I'm Ino and I was wondering how old you are?" Armani answered with "25" A girl with short purple hair and a tan winter coat on asked Armani "I I I' Hinata, an was wondering if you wr were fr from a cl an?' Armani looked puzzled by the stuttering and stumbling of words, but answered none the less with "I'm am from a mixture of clans; the Senju, Uzumaki, and of course my last name; The Uchiha Clan."

How evil would it be to end the chapter right here?

The kid with the duck hair glared at Armani and said "No, you are not as seeing as I am the only Uchiha left after the massacre." Armani looked at him with an "Are You Shitting Me" look and said "Iruka, would be so kind as to bring me the textbook." Iruka nodded and brought Armani the textbook and started to flip through pages while saying "First War no, Second War no, short Peace yes." He grabbed the book and gave it to Sasuke to read and said "Read it and weep."

Sasuke looked down and began to read "During the war Armani Uchiha, son of Armi Senju, the Wooden Terror and Sarko Uchiha the Flaming Tornado, was born and many would say that his birth brought about the end of the. His mother who managed to perfect seals that allowed her to use Wood Style Justu like the First Hokage made her danger on the battlefield and Sarko who chosen to become clan leader married and with 16 months they had their son. His birth lead to the death of his mother Armi, who died in child birth and her son was given the male version of her name. Heart broke with the death of his wife, Sarko soon fell in battle and the Uchiha clan in all of its warriors rose up and joined the front lines and cause the ending of the war Armani Uchiha would grow up to the age of 3 and begin his training in the ninja arts. At 5 he joined the Academy and a 5 he became a Genin and Chunnin in the first 6 months of his career. By the time he was 13, he was B ranked Ninja in almost every nation, but was an A ranked ninja in the Cloud Village. His unique green eyes and Sharingan made him famous and when he destroyed most of the Mist Village, he was given his first S ranking and when the war ended Armani had almost as much of a bounty as the Fourth Hokage as Armani played a major role in the ending of the war. Armani was put in a coma when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked and he adsorbed all of the Killing Intent. Armani is known as an overall High A ranking Ninja and has an average bounty of 50,000,000 Ryo. He has completed a total of 1390 missions and is known as one of the deadest ninja in the world with Flee on Sights everywhere."

Sasuke looked at him and said "That doesn't prove anything, how do I know that this is true."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There will be no recap for this Chapter, just this message and straight to the story.**

Armani looked at Sasuke and said "Are you mentally retard?" ignoring all the screams from most of the girls in the room started to yell and howl at what Armani had said about "Their" Sasuke. Armani released a little of his Killing Intent, but that was even way too much, as he had all of the Nine Tailed Fox's killing intent and his normal one. Iruka who had been only watching up to this point said "Armani, I'm sure that Sasuke didn't mean what he meant about that."

Sasuke looked at Armani with a little fear, but still believed that he was the only true Uchiha and said "I bet that you didn't even do anything on that taskforce. You about as much as a ninja as the dobe's parents." Armani looked around the room and flared a little more Killing Intent and said "Who is this dobe, I want to meet him." Everyone pointed to a back row and Armani walked up to the back row and found blonde boy that kind of reminded him of Minato. The young boy was sleeping and Armani grabbed the book and dropped it on his head with a THUD!

The kid awoke with a cranky yawn and said "Who did that is going to pay …" His sentence trailed off as he looked up and saw the guy that was in the textbook next to his idol, the Fourth Hokage. Armani looked down at the kid and asked "Hi, my name is Armani Uchiha" Sasuke was hears saying "That's to be determined", but Armani continued as if he was never talked over with a "What's your name."

The young blonde looked Armani in the eye with the same eyes as his sensei and Armani knew, whoever this kid was, he was most definitely Minato's kid. The kid said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me the Fifth Hokage." At this most of the class burst out laughing and Armani flared his Killing Intent once more to get them to be quiet. Armani looked Naruto over and noticed Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair.

From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, but everything else was one hundred percent Minato. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a green pair of googles that were a headband was supposed to go.

Armani walked back down to the front of the class and called Naruto to the front of the room and said "Naruto here is going to help me with what I am about to show you." Naruto hopped out of his chair and Armani couldn't help but notice that he looked younger than the rest of his class (Naruto is the slightly shorter than canon). Naruto raced down the stairs and Armani noticed that the kids that tried to trip him, got stepped on and Naruto had a super grin that almost put Guy to shame.

Armani held out his left and said "Naruto, here is going to try and make my charka into a ball, I will have you know that this can only be done by someone who has an amazing amount of charka. Now, Naruto there is no pressure. All you need to do is pump charka into your hands and guide my charka into a ball." Naruto gulped and started to see the wisps of charka that were coming out of Armani's hand and started to pump charka into his hands and guide the leaking chakra a ball. Armani watched as the classed sat in awe as a ball of blue charka began to form and Sasuke looked away as he would say "That technique is below an Uchiha."

Naruto finished helping Armani and the famous Rasengan was held in Armani's hand and Armani asked the class "Does anyone know what the name of this technique is called?" The class began to throw out names and Armani shot them down as they were all wrong. Armani turned to the teacher, Iruka and said "I bet that you know." Iruka nodded and said "This is the Rasengan."

Armani said "Yes, this is a Justu that help us win the last war. There are only 3 and a half people in the world who knew anything about forming this Justu. Those people are Jiraya, Kakashi, Myself, and Naruto who now knows what it feels like to control and guide the charka of this Justu."

The class was hanging on to his every word about the swirling ball of doom and Armani said "Let's take this next part outside, I don't think the academy would like that I destroyed a wall." Armani and Iruka and his class walked outside to the training ground and Armani went up to a tree and said "Pay close attention." Pulling his arm back and giving the class a clear view, Armani slowly thrust the Rasengan into the tree and the bark began to fly off as it was ground from the powerful Justu. Pushing it more and more, Armani let the full power of the Rasengan be shown and pushed it into the tree the shatters at the spot of contact and the top part went through several other tress before coming to a stop.

Armani turned toward the shocked class that clapped for him and said "The Rasengan is a powerful A-rank technique invented by my sensei, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his plan was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "_highest possible point_" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. He died before he could accomplish this, but on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a very useful, powerful, versatile, and difficult technique to learn and master."

Armani paused for a second and then continued with "The Rasengan was designed to use the caster's elemental affinities. Minato was unable to add his affinities to his Rasengan before he died, while Kakashi Hatake tried to add his lightning element to his Rasengan, but was unable to and explains that he created the Chidori and Lightning Cutter instead, which require a certain point of shape and nature manipulation itself.

The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like the Chidori. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage.

This tends to launch the target spiraling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. It has been noted a few times that the Rasengan is superior to its counterpart, the Chidori, by Jiraya, Kakashi Hatake, and many more who have seen the two Justu compared."

Armani, then said "Now, if there are any more questions?" Some kid in the back of the group raises his hand and says "What does the Chidori look like." Armani answers with "This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.

This technique has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows the enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, I and Kakashi are able to avoid the drawback because of their Sharingan, which takes in every detail, regardless of how fast the user is moving.

As an additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits the number of times this technique can be performed per day. Should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it.

But, that is only the tip of the iceberg as there is a Justu that is the next level of the Chidori. It is called The Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. According to Might Guy, it gained its name after Kakashi split a bolt of lightning with it. Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Cutter requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused. These Justu are only to be used on enemies, never a comrade. Only Kakashi and I know these Justu.

Armani after finishing his explanation asks "Anymore?" Sasuke raised his hand and said "I want you to fight me." Armani looked at him and said "That's not a question and unless you can prove that you have at least an entry in the Bingo Book, I wouldn't fight an academy student."

Sasuke reaches into his hip poach and pulls out two shuriken and throw them at Armani who lazily catches them and with his right index and middle fingers. Armani turns to him and says "You think that you can take me on, then be my guest." Sasuke rushes at Armani and throws a punch to his head.

Armani catches it with his land, making Sasuke madder and twist to use his other fist to try and get a hit. Armani throws the shuriken down from his right hand and catches Sasuke's other hand with ease. Sasuke smirks and thinks 'I got him right where I want him' and twists again and tries to use his right leg to kick Armani in the head.

Armani seeing the blow coming, uses Sasuke's right arm to block the blow and Sasuke lets out a weak groan and Armani pushes him and sends him flying. Sasuke flies at him again and Armani dodges, making him hit a tree.

Armani having evaded Sasuke's previous attack, making Sasuke angrier than ever. Causing Sasuke uses the Fire Style: Great Fireball Justu, Armani however evaded the attack by using Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Justu, to go underground and grabs Sasuke by his ankles and pulls him underground up to his neck.

Armani emerges upwards from the ground and says "You're the second person to fall for that today. I am not without mercy though so I will pull you out." Grabbing Sasuke by the back of his high collar, Armani pulls him out with ease and goes through Hand Signs at super speeds and calls out Wind Style: Grand Breeze Justu.

Not pumping it full of charka like Armani normally does, it hit Sasuke and removes all the mud and Armani looks over to Iruka and says "And Time" and disappears via Body Flicker, right as the bell for the end of the day rings. Iruka signs and says "Class dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

There will be no recap for chapter.

Armani stood in the Hokage office and was seated across from Hiruzen who didn't look happy with him. Hiruzen spoke breaking the silence that had stretched on for almost 7 minutes. "I'm not happy, Armani. Do you know why I'm not happy Armani?" Armani said "Is it because I tied with Kakashi and am now a prime candidate for the next Hokage selection. This is making Danzo and the Council put a lot of pressure onto you make sure that you don't select me as Hokage, just so that you can get them off your back." Hiruzen looked at him with mirth in his eyes and said "That is half right, but the other thing is yesterday afternoon, Iruka the school teacher paid me a visit about things that you told and showed the kids yesterday."

Armani raised an eyebrow and said "I didn't tell them anything that you couldn't find in a textbook. Besides, when were you going to tell me about HIS son? I mean anyone who has ever seen Minato and Kushina together could put it together in less than a second." Hiruzen signed and said "It's for his own good that he remain unaware of his multiple statuses that he has." Armani looked at him with a look of disgust and said "Minato used the Summoning Justu: Death's Reaper. I mean why not just seal it into his self and drag that thing into the next world."

Hiruzen looked at him with seriousness and said "I don't know either, but Minato was a brilliant ninja and a fantastic leader, so there must be some reason." Armani nodded and then hopped out his chair and threw a kunai at the wall and a man appeared dressed in standard ANBU equipment and Armani said "Sharingan" and used it to cast a Genjustu that made him 7 inches to the right and walked up the guy and broke his neck as the man tried to stab what he thought was Armani and Armani looked back at the Hokage and said "This is a Root Ninja. I thought we had that program shut down."

Hiruzen looked at him with pure anger in his eyes and said "I think this will turn the tides of the next Council meeting in this afternoon." Armani nodded and quickly added his two sense into it with saying "If you give me five simple C ranked missions, I could become the Head of Clan by this afternoon meeting that's at 4 pm." Hiruzen nodded and gave him some C ranked missions that were basically D ranked mission you just had to do a little traveling.

3 Hours Later:

Armani had completed his five C ranked missions with ease. The first mission was going to retrieve potatoes from the next village over. That was a twenty minute run for Armani to go there and back. It took another five to deliver them. The second mission was to kill a tiger in the forest that was yellow with brown tiger stripes and that took almost fifty minutes to find and kill. The return was nice as he turned in the pelt and found that his third mission was to Help Kakashi find his book, so Armani just gave them back. The fourth mission was odd, but it was to help an old lady get her cat back from bandits. That took almost 10 minutes to kill all of them and return the cat. The fifth and final mission was to be a in a race with Might Guy and Rock Lee. The race was almost twenty miles long and took almost an hour and a half to do the race and return.

Armani stepped into his apartment and looked at the clock and saw that it read "3:15 PM." And got into a shower and changed into fresh clothes, instead of the blood covered ones that he was wearing. After making a sandwich and eating he walked to the Hokage Tower and arrived at 3:50 PM. Hiruzen was waiting at the entrance to the Council meeting and said "I hope that you found those 3 B ranked missions and 2 C ranked missions alright for you." Armani looked puzzled and said "I don't understand, I asked for only C ranked missions." Hiruzen looked at him, while shaking his head and said "It was for the best as they would look better." Armani nodded and they entered the Council Meeting Chamber and sat down in their correct spots. One by One the Council filled in and Hiruzen looked around and after calling roll, said "I now call this meeting to order."

A fit merchant stood up and said "I would like to start off the meeting, by asking if the minutes are approved by the people meeting at this Council." The majority raised their hands, but Hiruzen spoke "This Council meeting will be extended by about 20 minutes at the end for a reason that I will inform you of at the given time." Many nodded in understanding and the meeting went along. The Civilian side was pretty stubborn, but they were also ready to compromise with the Ninja side. The topics of the Graduation of the Academy came up and the Civilian seemed to think that Sasuke should be trained by either Kakashi or Armani, himself as according to them "He isn't going to be a ninja anymore, might as well make him useful."

The meeting continued to roll by and finally it got to the part that Armani had been waiting for. Armani stood up from his seat in the back and moved to the front of the room. Hiruzen looked around the room as the Civilian Council stiffened at seeing him and the Ninja Council laughed at their expressions. Hiruzen looked around the room and said "Armani is here as the head of the Uchiha Clan. He has completed the more than the need missions need in one day as he has done 3 B ranked missions and 2 C ranked missions."

Armani looked around the room and noticed that he didn't know everyone, but most of the people were people from his age group if not a little older. Bowing to the Ninja Council and then looking over to the Civilian Council said "I'll make myself useful by taking the students that I approve of, not some stuck up brat who for all we know will never have the Sharingan like I have." Said Sharingan activated and Armani watched as everyone took in the legendary Green Sharingan, the Ninja felt the past thrill and rush that they felt during the war and the Civilians felt the fear that they felt during the war as Armani had been a scary symbol during the war.

Hiruzen signed at the dramatic way Armani introduced himself to the council and said "I have a reason to call a full council meeting, I have reason to believe that one of you meant to kill either me or my chosen replacement Armani." Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and when it was unsealed, there was the dead body of the Root Ninja that Armani had killed. Hiruzen turned to Inochi and said "Would you be as so kind to read the minds of the Elders, if you find nothing then move on to the councils and then onto ourselves."

Inochi got up and Danzo hopped out of his seat and said "Hiruzen, what is the meaning of this, do you really have suc…." His sentence trailed off as he was knocked out by Armani who just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He turned toward Inochi and said "Maybe you should search this dude first." Inochi and walked over to the downed Danzo and puts him in his chair and performs him mind Justu. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out of Danzo's mind and said "That is indeed his Root ninja."

Someone from the council asked "What do this Root Ninja do?" Inochi answered with "According to Danzo; they carry out missions that Danzō believes will benefit Konoha. Because of its core views as "the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth", some of these missions may be less than respectable. The organization's top priority is its secrecy, and most of its missions are carried out in the dark - autonomous of Konoha's authority. Root was officially disbanded at some point in the past.

Root is an extremely strict group and each member of the organization has a cursed seal imprinted on their tongue by Danzō, near the back of their throat, which will paralyze their entire body if they try to speak anything about Danzō, rendering them unable to speak or move; this is to prevent interrogations for information or betrayal. The seal disappeared after Danzō's death.

Danzō has also trained its members to lose their emotions by growing up as brothers from a young age, only to later be made to kill each other. This is done to kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment. This method was extremely similar, if not identical, to the Hidden Mist Academy's former graduation test. Each member has a codename; even the members themselves apparently do not know their original names. Unlike normal ANBU, they carry a tip-less tantō instead of a katana. Also unlike normal ANBU, members of Root take orders only from Danzō instead of the Kage, unless ordered to otherwise.

Though the members wear the standard cloak and mask of the Konohagakure ANBU, they don't have an actual standardized uniform like the others. Underneath the cloak each Root member wears a personal attire. The only single distinguishing garment they all wear is a short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with the tip-less tantō.

Known Missions

Infiltrate Iwagakure

Assigned to: Nonō Yakushi

Outcome: Success

Danzō had Nonō who was regarded as an elite in the field of intelligence gathering, infiltrate Iwagakure in order to confirm intelligence they received that Iwagakure was planning to attack Konoha. Though she initially refused as she had left the organisation, she eventually accepted the mission. She successfully infiltrated the village and remained there for several years. She was critically wounded, however, after attacking Kabuto Yakushi whom had also infiltrated the village as a spy.

Infiltrate Great Hidden Villages

Assigned to: Kabuto Yakushi

Outcome: Success

Danzō had Kabuto placed into all the other Great Hidden Villages (and possibly other villages) over the course of a few years to spy on them for Root.

Assassinate Kabuto/Nonō

Assigned to: Nonō Yakushi, Orochimaru

Outcome: Failure/Partial Success

Viewing Kabuto and Nonō as a threat to Root, after they had become "too good" of spies, Danzō schemed to have both individuals kills each other. Slowly brainwashing Nonō, by gradually switching photos of Kabuto with pictures of a different person and saying it was him, Danzō revealed that Kabuto had joined Root for the orphanage's sake and told her that they would release him once she assassinated a certain person. Unbeknownst to her when she was carrying out this mission, she was attacking the real Kabuto. Ultimately, Nonō was cut down by Kabuto who fled after she didn't remember him. This mission culminated in Nonō's death and Kabuto allying himself with the traitorous Orochimaru, who had decided to defect from Root, but had originally claimed that he was sent to kill either Kabuto or Nonō, depending who survived the ordeal.

Crushing the Ame Rebels

Assigned to: Unknown

Outcome: Failure

Danzō made an alliance with Amegakure's leader, Hanzō, to help him crush the rebel group led by Yahiko. In turn, Hanzō would help Danzō become Hokage. Although the joined forces did succeed in orchestrating the death of Yahiko, the mission ultimately failed when Nagato, enraged by Yahiko's death, killed practically all of Amegakure's and Root's shinobi present. Only Hanzō was shown to have escaped.

Killing the Prajñā Group

Assigned to: Unknown

Outcome: Success

Danzō once ordered for the assassination of the Prajñā Group, an ANBU regiment from the Land of Woods. The mission was apparently a success, but according to Fū and Torune, remnants still exist and target Root.

The people around the council meeting looked disgusted by the news that one of their own would go so far. Armani looked around the room and said "I know that this is an extreme offense, we shouldn't give him the chance to escape or ..." An BOOM! when off in the background and about 30 people ran into the room and grabbed Danzo. Armani felt anger starting to pump through his body and lightning like charka started to form around his body. He fell forward on to his hands and his stance became on like a tiger.

The charka out put continued to grow and grow and before anyone could say anything, tails started to form around his tailbone and they stopped at 3. Armani's Sharingan went form the green to an electric blue and He opened his mouth as charka started to flood it and his aim was locked on Danzo. Hiruzen looked at Armani with horror stuck to his face and everyone around the room had a similar thought "What Tailed Beast is this?"

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter, as school will be starting soon the updates will slow, but not my much. I will maybe update once a week instead whatever it's like now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't fear Armani, he has the Sharingan.**


	6. Chapter 6

There will be no recap of the last chapter of The Green Sharingan

Armani looked around the Council room, then at Danzo and let out a roar that raddled the room and many of the Council were shaking in fear. The Hokage looked at Armani and signed as this was going to cause him a lot of trouble in the future, whether distant or near, Hiruzen didn't know. Armani raced forward and before the Root ninja could react, most of them were dead and only the best of them managed to avoid being headless and Armani's Sharingan flared and a series of small warps started to appear all round the Root ninjas. Their bodies started to twist and turn as they were sent via Kamui to a different plane of existence.

The council watched in awe as the Root Ninja were whisked away and Armani turned his gaze on to the newly reawaken Danzo who looked at all the people and said "I think that it's time that I show you what a true ninja can do." Danzo reached for his bandaged arm and ripped the bandages off to reveal ten fully evolved Sharingans implanted into his arm. Reaching up to his head and unraveling his bandages, it showed a Sharingan that like Kakashi's, had reached the next level and Armani felt a large amount of anger flow through him. Danzo smirked and said "You were never anything special, now I will prove it."

Armani's lightning like charka flared and pumped out faster than before and Armani raced toward Danzo who moved behead him like his followers and Danzo simply moved his head to the right and dodged. Danzo pumping Charka into his arm filled with the Sharingan pulled out his sword and with extreme speed slashed at Armani. Armani back pedaled and Danzo stabbed at his stomach, Armani grabbed it with an arm made of Charka.

Hiruzen pulled off his Hokage robes and under his robes, he was donning his complete armor that he usually only wore for war. Hiruzen moved into Danzo's blind spot and kicked him through the wall and Armani lessen his charka output and in a deep voice said "I am in complete control." Many in the room let out a deep breathe at this because, Armani was more powerful than all of them. Armani let his charka until his tails disappeared and he was normal, but running on the demonic charka. Armani pulled out his blade and hopped out the hole in the wall and ran to after Danzo with Hiruzen trailing him, with the Council right behind them.

Armani swung his blade at Danzo, who blocked and Danzo pumped charka into his arm and a wooden roots started to wrap around Armani's legs and the demonic charka started to leave his system. Armani flared his own charka and Armani twisted around with his lightning charka, not the demonic, but his own and cut through the wood. Danzo's Sharingan eye started to spin and Armani felt a charka start to try and invade his system, Armani shattered it in an instant and moved to punch Danzo, but Danzo beat him to the punch, literally. Armani was sent flying into a shop and crashed into a rack of clothes and got up in time to jump out of the way of a Fire Style: Grand Fireball Justu.

Armani looked around at the store that the people were trying to put out the flames, and flashed through hand signs and said "Water Style: Deep Sea Wave Justu." Armani spat out a small wave off water that put out the fire and turned to see the bottom of Danzo's foot meeting his face. Danzo grabbed his arm to prevent him from flying stabbed him in the arm with Armani's own sword. "AAAAHHH" screamed Armani, as Danzo twisted the blade and said "You should have left it alone, the Uchiha have really fallen. First, your clan get killed in a single night, then The Green Sharingan falls to the Crippled War Hawk of the Hidden …"

Danzo was cut off as he dodged the kunai and shurikens that Hiruzen. Armani slowly got to his feet and pulled his sword out of his arm and strapped it along his lower back and said "The Uchiha will rise once more and Danzo, this time there will NOT be someone like you to fight against a clan that doesn't have me." Hiruzen flashed through hand signs at the same time as Armani and both called out "Fire Style/ Wind Style: Blazing Swirl/ Drilling Tornado." The flames hit the sideways tornado (Think of Fang over Fang). Danzo let the flames hit him and Armani relaxed slightly, but couldn't help but think it was too easy.

Jumping back as Danzo stabbed his sword right where Armani used to stand and Hiruzen jumped back as Danzo used his Wood Style Justu and they heard a small chuckle come from Armani. Armani looked at Danzo and said to Hiruzen "Danzō possessed Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan in his right eye socket, which he normally kept concealed under bandages. Danzō has stated that Orochimaru's data could help with his eye; presumably wanting to increase his ability to use it. He was also very skilled at using the Sharingan, able to detect multiple assassins in an area and then massacring them all. He was also able to use Kotoamatsukami: the ability of Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan, through which he could manipulate other people's thoughts without them being aware of it. This technique seemingly did not require direct eye contact, as demonstrated when Danzō manipulated Mifune's thoughts without exposing his Sharingan. Danzō stated that it was not an ability he could use frequently.

Trait resided in his right arm, which held a total of ten Sharingan embedded into it. The Sharingan in his right eye socket belonged to Shisui and Ao also noted that the color of the chakra in his right arm was also that of Shisui's. He normally kept the arm hidden under bandages and a gauntlet-like seal, presumably to conserve chakra and keep the eyes and DNA in check. Although he could not see through the eyes or use their passive abilities, he was able to access the Izanagi technique, a technique forbidden even amongst the Uchiha clan. When the technique was activated, Danzō temporarily gained the power to turn his own body into a physical illusion, which Danzō was capable of using to nullify any wound or injury he should receive from an opponent.

This allowed him to survive otherwise fatal attacks while still retaining the ability to inflict physical harm to his opponent. Izanagi also gave him another benefit, after being "killed" Danzō would appear elsewhere away from danger. However, the side effect of the technique was that for every 60 seconds Izanagi remained activated Danzō would lose the use of one of his Sharingan. Also, even with Danzō's physical energy augmented by Hashirama's cells, it still took a substantial amount of chakra to sustain the technique. Danzō could also perform the Izanagi with Shisui's eye, Due to his lack of mastery over Hashirama's cells, Danzō's Izanagi is considered incomplete."

Danzo grit his teeth and said in a snide voice "You are truly a prodigy, you were able to find all of this out in a short amount of time, so I will say that you are smart, but that is all you have going for you other than those perfect eyes that you have." Hiruzen looked between Armani and Danzo and said "What is the difference between Armani's and normal Sharingan eyes, other than the color." Danzo laughed and said "Armani's eyes are always in perfect condition as his charka has healing properties like a container of a Tailed Beast. As of today, we knew why. Armani holds a demonic source of charka, so the Uchiha have been very naughty, if I do say so myself."

Armani looked at Danzo and said "You have cells form the first Hokage. By having the First Hokage's cells integrated into his right arm, Danzō was able to use Wood Release. The implanted cells also had the additional benefit of boosting Danzō's physical energy, allowing him to sustain eleven Sharingan at once. Performing Wood Release techniques took a significant toll on his chakra. This combined with the fact that his overall skill with this technique was quite rudimentary prompted him to only use it when necessary.

It also appeared that he could only use the Wood Style from his right, augmented arm, although he could do so without using hand seals. Due to his possession of the Wood Style, he might have also been capable of utilizing the two elements that compose it: earth and water. However, after suffering a fatal wound during this battle, Danzo is losing control of his Justu that come from that arm of his. That arm will turn into a tree with I would say a couple of minutes at max and a few more seconds at minimum."

Danzo grew enraged and said "Die." Armani raced forward and began to count the times that he cut down Danzo. One, as he cut Danzo in half, two as Danzo gets his neck slit. Danzo tries to attack Hiruzen, but he burns him alive and Armani breaks his neck. With a total of 5 of his lives gone, Danzo turns on his summoning tattoo and Armani stands in horror at the fact that in the flesh was Orchimaru. Hiruzen and Armani start to begin signs for a summoning, but twin snake wrap around their arms and Armani slowly starts to use his Kamui to make the snake fade in and out;

Orchimaru walks up to Armani and pets his cheek and says "That's a neat trick, care to share or will I have to rip it from your brain." Armani says "Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjustu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — _teleportation_ and _intangibility_. Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension it is unable to escape. This technique, when used through the user's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Each of the user's eyes is able to transport objects to the other dimension. By creating a swirling distortion, the user is able to open a void into the other dimension. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. This is demonstrated by the user, who uses it with weapons of various proportions and/or quantity with relative ease and at a moment's notice, giving opponents little to no opportunity to react accordingly.

Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to any location they desire, including the other dimension. When using Kamui to teleport living beings, including the user, whatever the target is touching will be warped along with them and their chakra becomes untraceable. Despite not always being present, the user can keep his targets under Genjustu while they are confined inside this pocket dimension and thus, keep them incapacitated for extended durations."

Orchimaru looked at Armani with interest and said "I will enjoy this ablilty when I puck those eyes right out of your head, but as the odds are not in my favor right now. I think that I will pass on taking on Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraya right now as they on top of you and Hiruzen-Sensei. Until next time, Armani, Sensei." Orchimaru and Danzo started to go up in flames, but not before Danzo cut a piece of his arm off. The piece of Danzo's arm hit the ground and secinds after Danzo left, it exploded into a tree.

Armani broke his bonds and then Hiruzen and they looked at the damage that they had caused. About 3 blocks were destroyed and Armani felt that it could have been worst. Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and signed. They turned around to head back to the Council room, when they saw Kakashi and the Council standing there looking at Armani. Some had fear in their eyes and others had greed about the damage that Armani had done. Armani looked at the people who were staring at him and said "What wrong? Did my shirt or pants get ripped?" Kakashi looked at Armani and said "When were you going to tell us that you housed a Tailed Beast." Hiruzen and Armani turned and looked at each other and said "So close."


	7. Chapter 7

A slight recap of the last chapter of Green Sharingan

"_Armani broke his bonds and then Hiruzen and they looked at the damage that they had caused. About 3 blocks were destroyed and Armani felt that it could have been worst. Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and signed. They turned around to head back to the Council room, when they saw Kakashi and the Council standing there looking at Armani. Some had fear in their eyes and others had greed about the damage that Armani had done. Armani looked at the people who were staring at him and said "What wrong? Did my shirt or pants get ripped?" Kakashi looked at Armani and said "When were you going to tell us that you housed a Tailed Beast." Hiruzen and Armani turned and looked at each other and said "So close.""_

This Time:

Armani looked at Kakashi and said "I have no idea what you're talking about. All of the Tailed Beast are contained inside of a human. The One Tail is in Gaara from the Village Hidden in the Sand. The Two Tails is in Yugito in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, along with the Eight Tails, who is in Kirabi or Killer Bee. The Three Tails is in the Villager Leader of the Hidden Mist, Yagura, The Six Tails was there, but Utakata left after his master tried to extract his Demon. While the Four and Five Tails, Han and Roshi are in the Village Hidden in the Stones. The Seven Tails is in The Hidden Waterfall Village in a girl named Fu and the Nine Tails was sealed into Minato with his dying breathe."

Kakashi looked at Armani and said "Now that all of them are accounted for as you say, I find it weird that you had a jinchūriki state when you don't have Tailed Beast inside of you." Armani could see the wheels turning in everyone heads and before long they all came to a conclusion, Armani MUST hold the Nine Tails Fox. Armani signed and looked down and said "I have a jinchūriki state because, I am an experiment. When I was four years old, the Clan Head at the time felt that I untapped potential and that with the powers of the Ten Tails, I would lead the Uchiha to power and take over the village."

Many of the Ninja in the crowd got into a ready position, but Jiraya having some goddam common sense said "What the Hell is wrong with you, this is a man, who has killed thousands of enemies in the name of this village. He will be your next Hokage and this is how you repaid a man who took on the burden of the Nine Tails Fox Killing Intent by himself, which with it affecting everyone still made people kill themselves." Many people looked at the

Armani looked at him and said "You want to know why all of you are not slaves and kissing the bottom of my feet, I decide that the Uchiha were too corrupt and did the only thing that I could think of. I joined the Ninja Academy and became a ninja so that they had little rights over me. I found out what they did to me when I was six, so of you may remember that earthquake that happened around the Uchiha Compound. I was the cause, and only the Hokage, Hiruzen came to investigate and found me at the epicenter and I told him everything."

Everyone looked toward the Third Hokage, Hiruzen who nodded and Armani continued his story "I was just made Chunnin and my life was crashing down around me. I felt a low was coming and as the War was full blown on with every ninja was on the front lines, it was easy to request suicide missions and before long, I was getting used to having barely 1 hour of sleep a day. I would take a week long mission and come back long enough to shower and then take a similar mission. I quickly became known for this. I began to draw attention to myself and got a field promotion.

That was almost three years after I got that schedule down to the tee. I was barely 11 years old when they made me a Jonin. It ate me up inside to know that everyone was whispering not about me, but the Uchiha Prodigy. I made it be known that the two were not one in the same as on the next mission after my promotion, I used my Green Sharingan and took down a company of ninja.

That caused my fame to grow as I had killed almost 40 ninja from the Cloud Village by myself.

_Flashback:_

"_Armani looked at the group of ninja that looked at him with interest. One of them looked at his headband and said "I think this is the boy that were looking for." Armani arched his eyebrow and said "You know who I am, but you still trying to attack me. You must be the most foolish people that I have ever meet." The group of men laughed at me and Armani shrugged and prepared himself for their attack. The first and what Armani would assume the most foolish of them ran at him and was killed quickly by Armani blurring out of view and snapping his neck._

_That got the rest of the men angry and even more ran to attack Armani. Armani jumped up and flashed through hand signs and called out "__**Fire Style: Green Hell's Flames" **__and Armani spat out a huge green fireball. The men scattered and Armani took this advantage and broke three more necks and stabbed two people in the neck with his ninjato. Armani turned back to the main group and noticed that he was completely surrounding and that all of the men were going through the same hand signs and when they finished, called out "__**Earth Style: Crumbling Life Justu". **__Armani looked around as the circle began to collapse and with Armani in the center of it, there was almost no way to avoid it._

_Armani felt happy and thought "This is what I've been waiting for" and didn't even try to defend himself to the life ending Justu. Suddenly, a bunch of storm clouds began to rapidly form overhead and Armani felt a bigger connection with the crackling lightning that was high in the sky, them his own charka. Lightning began to strike a couple of the Stone Ninja and Armani noticed that it seemed to be moving closer. Armani looked up at the same time that lightning struck him in the head and traveled all over his body._

_Armani waited for any type of pain or emptiness, but all that happened was that the Justu had stopped and Armani felt a power from within grow. Armani crunched over onto all fours and looked at the enemy with animal like hunger in his eyes. It was like when a tiger saw an elk or another opposing tiger, his anger grew as these insects and thought that they were worthy to attack him. Armani roared and raced for toward the person with the highest charka and with blinding speed sank his hand into his stomach. He didn't stop there and continued until his hand ripped out of the enemies back. He then tugged toward the side and ripped a large chunk of the enemies' stomach off his body. _

_Armani turned his sights on the others who were frozen in fear. One of them was brave enough to say "You're a monster, its people like you that war continues and is never ending." Armani tilted his head to the side like a curious dog and then launched himself at the man and killed him by ripping him in half. Armani watched the others try to flee and had the darkest thought of his life "__**I love it when they try to run"**_

Everyone who was present looked at Armani with disgust, but the ninja looked at him with understanding. Armani paused for a couple of seconds, before moving onwards into his story. "It would be months before I didn't dream of that day. I took almost two years before I gained complete control of that form. But, none the less, I got an entry in the Bingo Book. It was only after my 12th birthday that I finally decided that I wanted to live and do something with my life. Many of you remember the Battle of Blood Red Mist. It was Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Myself, we were on a mission and the Mist Village had done the unthinkable. They managed to put a piece of the Three Tails inside Rin. Kakashi don't have the Sharingan long enough to realize that there was something wrong with Rin's Charka color.

I looked at the change in color and noticed that it was similar to when I was a kid, it was the input of Demon Charka into normal charka. I couldn't bear to think of Rin suffering that amount of pain, so I drugged her with enough sleeping pills to kill a horse or knock out a jinchūriki and drained her of all of the Demon Charka that I could with my Sharingan. I sealed it into a scroll and the next day marched up to the Mizukage's Office and gave him the scroll and let it be known that I knew from the get go.

Of course, he didn't take too kindly to that and tried to have me killed by one of his seven swordsmen, but he wasn't a match for me, let alone my team. I beheaded him the next morning in the town square and he took that even worse and put an A ranked bounty on my head and banned me from the Hidden Mist Village. It would lead to them joining the war and Team Minato finally joined the frontlines and drove back many Platoons and Battalions of Mist, Cloud, and Stone ninja, and the rest is history as they say."

Kakashi looked at Armani and winked or blinked (depending on your opinion) then the crowd and said "I think this could be of great use to us. I mean think of the use of The Leaf Village having the Ten Tails on our side. I would make many think twice before ever wanting to attack our village again." Jiraya nodded and said "I will get my spy network to spread that Armani is back and better than ever. Also that he holds the Ten Tails."

The council and Hiruzen left and Armani looked at Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya. Armani looked at Tsunade who ran forward in a burst of speed and punched him in the face. Jiraya looked at Armani and said "Wow, it is funny to see Tsunade punch someone." Armani flew toward the Hokage Monument and crashed face first next to Minato. Kakashi eye smiled at Tsunade and said "Well, as the next Hokage his face would have been up there anyway." Tsunade huffs and says "That'll teach that bastard to keep secrets from his close friends and family."

Armani appeared right back where he was before he was hit and pulled Tsunade into a tight hug and said "I'm sorry, but it was something that I didn't want to let it out and define me." Tsunade pushed Armani away and said "You should have trusted us, you didn't think that any of us could handle this type of news." Kakashi cleared his throat and said "I think that Armani was right to keep this a secret. I have known Armani for a long time and think of him as a brother. Even with all that, I still was one to over react at the thought of him holding at Tailed Beast."

Tsunade huffed and walked off and Armani looked at Kakashi and Jiraya who shrugged and looked at the other two and said "Any one up for getting wasted at 9 in the morning." Armani looked at him and said "What the Hell, I'm in." Together the three walked away from the scene toward any one of the many bars and left one of the Shop Keepers asking "what about my shop?" He was never answered.

**A/N: Armani isn't really a jinchūriki, he's more like The Gold and Silver Brothers, a ****pseudo-jinchūriki**. **He will be the one to teach Naruto to control his Nine Tails when the time comes.**

**When someone possesses the tailed beast's chakra but not the beast itself, that person is considered a ****pseudo-jinchūriki**** (****人柱力もどき****, **_**jinchūrikimodoki**_**; **_**English TV**_** "Simulated-jinchūriki").** **There have been three successful cases of this thus far: **

**At one point during the time of the foundation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but the fox swallowed them whole. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, which caused Kurama to regurgitate them.****[22]**** They also had similar facial markings to those of Naruto, something that not even the previous true jinchūriki of Kurama, Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, possessed.****[23]**** An unnamed Kumo-nin also tried to copy their method by eating one of Gyūki's tentacles, but instead of becoming a jinchūriki, he died as a result. It is said that Kinkaku and Ginkaku were "something special" and is stated by the Fourth Raikage that they may be distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths.****[24]**

**In the anime, Sora only had a residual amounts of Kurama's chakra sealed into him, granting him similar abilities to those of a true jinchūriki, though his were vastly inferior. This chakra required a container and was dispersed into nothingness once it was released from Sora's body. **

**Fukai, the jinchūriki of Gyūki before Killer B, died after the ox was extracted from him.****However, in the anime, when he was reincarnated by Kabuto, Gyūki's chakra was implanted into him thus giving him abilities similar to those he had in life.**


	8. Chapter 8

Armani knew that revealing his status of his false Tailed-Beast was the wrong thing to do, but there was almost no way that Armani had seen to get around it. The power that Danzo had wielded was the power of both of Armani's ancestors and it killed him that, someone had either grave robbed them or they were never even buried. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju was Armani's Grandfather on his mother's side as Madara Uchiha was his Grandfather from his father's side. Armani was very much the legacy that those two deserved to have. A legacy that inspired fear from the enemies and hope and respect from the allies. All of Armani's life that's how it had been as in the war, before Armani made a name for himself, the Uchiha name had instilled fear throughout the battlefield.

The thought of the son of Armi Senju, the Wooden Terror and Sarko Uchiha the Flaming Tornado; The Green Uchiha, Madara's Second Coming, The Leaf's Death, The Green Death (Part of the Red and Green death duo that Kakashi and Armani had with their Sharingan) The Ultimate Uchiha and finally Armani Uchiha- The Ten Tails Holder (jinchūriki). Armani was what people strived to be like and now all of a sudden, it's like people don't understand that he is the same person that he always was.

All of that lead to Armani sitting on top of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju's head and was overlooking the village. If Armani was so lost in thought, he would have looked to the right and seen Naruto sitting on top of Minato's head. Armani signed and didn't even seemed fazed when Tsunade plopped down next to him and said "I figured you be here as I always feel better when I was with grandpa as a little kid." Armani frowned and said "I never got to meet him, I was born about 10 years too late." Tsunade said "Yeah, not going to lie, he spoiled me rotten with almost anything that I wanted. I think the two of you would have gotten along fine."

Armani turned toward Tsunade and said "What was he like, I know of his history, but I want get to know him on a personal level, so that when the time comes for my life to be over, and I join my family in the next life, I don't get that awkward feeling."

Tsunade gave him a sad smile and said "I must be tough growing up without a real loving family, I was already in my teens when my family started to die off. You on the other hand, never really had anyone did you? From what is record of you, no one wanted to be targeted by your parent's enemies." Armani nodded and looked at the sun set and said "I have a belief that parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to."

Tsunade smiled and said "You sound like grandpa when you say things like that. He believed in being a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He saw the people of Konoha as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the village. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Hiruzen. It was he who first believed that all Konoha shinobi should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Kage must be willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others.

This belief of his is known as the "Will of Fire". Hashirama also seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Madara Uchiha, and considered him a friend, even a brother. Hashirama even referred Madara as a "long-time friend" when expressing joyous curiosity about what Madara has been up to all this time, and even greeted Madara with jovial banter rather than with hostility. When they were kids, Hashirama and Madara cared about each other so much that they purposely leaked information to each other about a trap that their respective clans laid out.

He went on to offer a truce after already defeating the Uchiha and forbade Tobirama from finishing Madara, even asking what it would take for Madara to trust him again. Due to the chaotic era he underwent as a child, Hashirama disagreed on children being sent to the battlefield and cultivated the ideals of a shinobi Academy and a shinobi organizational system in order to avoid having children as meaningless war casualties."

Armani looked at Tsunade who had tears running down her cheeks and said "That sounds like how Madara Uchiha started off. Before the era of ninja villages, Madara was considered one of the most gifted members of the Uchiha clan alongside his younger brother Izuna Uchiha. Madara also competed with Izuna as training. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was especially strong. As a child, Madara met Hashirama Senju for the first time and became rivals at skipping stones. With their first meeting cut short after discovering the body of a member of the Hagoromo clan, the two would later meet again and Madara questioned Hashirama revealed that his brother had been killed in battle. Telling Hashirama that he himself once had four brothers, the pair discussed the prospect of peace for the world.

It was here that Madara was finally able to skip his rock to the other side of the river. As they grew older, Madara's rivalry with Hashirama increased, and the two would meet by the riverbank, where they would spar and talk about changing the future. On one such occasion, Hashirama brought up the prospect of creating a village where children would not be sent to war and could grow up to be strong warriors.

As a child, Madara was kind, temperamental, and highly competitive and wanted to perfect everything he did. Despite this, he was apologetic and highly sensitive to his surroundings, as revealed when he comically stated that he wasn't able to urinate with others standing behind him, and when he constantly tried to comfort Hashirama when he thought he hurt his feelings. Madara was also prone to angry outbursts when he got annoyed, as referenced when Hashirama would tease him about not being able to skip a rock to the other edge of a river when they were boys.

Due to the harsh nature of the times they lived in, Madara believed that the only way to survive in the shinobi world was to make allies with your enemies, an ideal shared by his rival, whom eventually became his close friend and ally. Madara and Hashirama came to care about each other over their own clans going as far as to purposely leak information to each other about a trap their respective clans laid out.

For a brief time as an adult, Madara tried to believe in the old ideals, this was seen when he initially felt guilt and remorse as he stopped Hashirama from killing himself, which lead to Madara acknowledging and admitting to Hashirama's resolve, this lead to him accepting Hashirama's truce, that then lead to Konoha being founded; as he and Hashirama rekindled their friendship, even reacting with the same mannerisms he used to have."

As Armani finished speaking, silence overcame them and stretched on for a couple of minutes. Tsunade frowned at how such an honorable man could be lead down such a dark path. Armani spoke breaking the silence with "I believe that we all know how the final battle of his life ended. Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, sought out Kurama, and subdued it using his Sharingan. He later returned in order to challenge Hashirama in battle, fighting at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End. The battle waged well into the night, leaving both shinobi battered and exhausted and Madara stripped of his control over Kurama.

With both of them too weak to use their strongest techniques anymore, they made one final clash, leaving Madara the one standing and looking down over Hashirama in victory. However, due to not having enough chakra to access his Sharingan, Madara couldn't tell that the defeated Hashirama was actually a clone, and was shocked to find the real Hashirama standing behind him and stabbing him through the chest. Quickly losing consciousness, Madara vowed that one day Konohagakure would be shrouded in darkness, and appeared to have died from his wound."

Tsunade frowned and said "What do you mean "appeared to have died from his wound" he did die, everyone in history knows that he died at the battle as only Hashirama walked away from it." Armani looked her dead in the eye and said "I want you to think, if I pull out my sword right now and stabbed you right through the middle of your torso, would you be able to heal from that. I know that I could heal from that. We are talking about one of the strongest ninja's in the world and just because he wasn't known for his healing abilities, doesn't mean that he didn't have them."

Armani looked at her and said "I got to go." With a ram hand sign, Armani's body twisted into a bolt of lightning and he flashed away, leaving Tsunade to say "Showoff!"

With Armani

Armani pulled out the history book of the Uchiha Clan and turned to Madara's entry and began to read:  
"Madara is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted shinobi in history and the most powerful shinobi that the Uchiha clan has ever produced.[111][112][113] Even as a young child, he was noted by Butsuma Senju as a skilled prodigy who managed to kill several older, more experienced, and powerful shinobi of the Senju clan; and had not even awakened his Sharingan yet. The fact that he was able to clash with Hashirama Senju, who was recognized as the strongest shinobi in the world in his time, also indicates that Madara was also one of the strongest ninja of his time. Overall, Madara's power and infamous status were so great that his name alone was enough to incite terror.

Prior to his departure from Konoha, Madara was able to single-handedly defeat Mū and Ōnoki; with both of them eventually becoming the Second and Third Tsuchikage respectively, with a single burst of an incomplete Susanoo and holding back most of his power, without getting so much as a scratch on him, despite the fact that the battle itself was fierce enough to destroy the surrounding area and structures; leaving Mū unconscious and Ōnoki barely conscious.

Madara was a skilled taijutsu fighter since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes, with his overall skill in this area matching that of his rival, Hashirama. In his adulthood, he was capable of easily disarming a sword-wielding shinobi, before the latter could react and repel another shinobi twice his size with a single spinning back kick, onto an oncoming group of shinobi, knocking them all off their feet.

As an Uchiha, Madara was naturally a master of Fire Release nature transformation. He was able to use the clan's coming-of-age technique: the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with great proficiency. He also displayed a technique where he could shower his opponent(s) with a barrage of fireballs.[118] He was also able to use the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation technique which required the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Formation Walls to extinguish,[133] and the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction technique which he used to incinerate a large portion of the forest he had created. He can create dragon-shaped fireballs for a wide-range at an enemy.

Madara has displayed skilful use of a wide range of weaponry throughout the series. His trademark weapon is the gunbai, which he uses as both a mace and a shield.

Madara has been a practiced kenjutsu user since his childhood, and as time passed started to carry various different swords throughout the years. He was shown as a skilled and versatile swordsman, most prominently seen during the First Shinobi World War when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi, commandeered his sword and used it to cut down several members of the all of the people with ease, while wielding the blade in a reverse grip.

Madara displayed an even more prominent use of kenjutsu, stealing and using multiple swords, even broken ones and several different fighting patterns to cut down his enemies. Madara was also shown to be able to switch between forehand grip and backhand grip instantly to adapt to the situation he was in.

Madara first awakened his Sharingan as a child, after rejecting his friendship to Hashirama Senju. He was able to master the Sharingan at a young age — a feat which he received significant praise for. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralyzing Genjustu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes whilst confronting him. Madara is able to use these abilities in conjunction with his primed taijutsu and weapons skills in battle to deadly effects, leaving his opponents with very little time to react or means of defense. The perceptive abilities of Madara's Sharingan were also considerable as he was the only one who could discern Hashirama's use of wood clones when the Uchiha and the Senju fought against each other.

Madara, alongside his brother Izuna, was the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Much later after awakening it, with Madara's own eyesight deteriorating, and Izuna mortally wounded, the latter left Madara his eyes, which then led to Madara obtaining the "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan — a combination of his own and Izuna's Mangekyō. Madara considered this a final gift from his brother to ensure the protection of their clan.

Madara has since used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Madara demonstrated the ability to use Susanoo — and is therefore also able to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu by extension — though they have yet to be seen. Unseen in others' variations, Madara's Susanoo demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along the spine, with each displaying a pair of arms, two distinct faces, and a complete lower half inclusive of feet.

Madara's Susanoo's final form is an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armor, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu with armor, and the trademark pillbox hat-like adornment on the forehead is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armor, which seems much more fluid than the other known Susanoo's, are holes at the end.

In its stabilized form, the Susanoo dons an outer armor and a samurai outfit. It also has four arms, two plated ones which hold a pair of katana in sheaths, the other pair of which wields them. In this form, one swing of its katana is enough to destroy an entire mountain range. According to Madara, this final Susanoo is his full power, which is also comparable to that of a tailed beast.

Madara has also displayed the unique ability to manipulate the size and shape of his Susanoo, shaping it as an armor to clad Kurama. With this the beast's offensive abilities are increased tremendously as seen by the unique combination of the Tailed Beast Ball with Madara's Susanoo sword, that added tremendous cutting power to the attack and created the river and waterfall at the Valley of the End.

Armani closed the book and signed, why did suddenly feel that maybe there was more to his Sharingan then he thought as his was said to match Madara in every way.


End file.
